


Do What You Gotta Do

by xBloodxFairyx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cheating, M/M, Romance, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBloodxFairyx/pseuds/xBloodxFairyx
Summary: Felix just wants to leave this place as soon as possible, but his friends? Not really.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Ace Visconti, Dwight/ Everyone (mentioned), Dwight/ Killers (mentioned), Jake Park/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger, Kate Denson/Claudette Morel
Kudos: 2





	Do What You Gotta Do

Felix woke up not at da campfire, and it slightly shocked him. He looked around, and started walking in a depressive way. He realised he was in da trialz again, but it waz more scarier than usual. Everything looked like from Western movies, and Felix didn't like it, coz hez a goth, not a damn cowboy like Jake! Felix was wondering what killer he might see this time. Instead, while walking around saloon, he met Elodie.

"Hey! Try to b silent as possible, Im trying 2 c who iz da killer..." - she whispered to him, pointing at the open window before her. She pushed Felix to hurry up. Claudette peeked from da corner. 

"Then letz go, cheeses." - Felix said and felt how his gothic eyeliner came down his face. Claudette and Zarina followed him on the street, but angrily. They were looking offended by thingz Felix had called them be4. 

"I can't walk much longer! I'm injured wiz "No Miger" David showed me." - Claudette let out a cry of pain, feeling tired and depressed. 

"Goth on! (get it? like Felix likes deth) U rly don't want 2 know who da killer iz??!" - he shouted. 

"Noo..." - Claudette answered sadly. Then all of da sudden, they all herd a loud bang noise that made them jump!

"Dethslinder!" - survivors screamed in horror while runing away.  
His harpoon stuck in Jake's arm (i just hate him ok?!), but the others ran for their lifes. Jake was shouting something about his team8's desperatly, but they were already long gone.  
Unfortuntley for Jake, his skinny red jeans were ripped on his knees, and not in a cool way. He was looking like a poser, rather than goth or emo, and it angered Dethslinger more.(dats wht u get!)  
Dethblinder was wearing black leather coat and all other stuff, with ripped t-shirt with red fake blood all over it and boots with heels, and a "Ariana Grande" fashion hat. He bought it at Hot Topic, and Entity told him it costed so much money, dat it stole hiz knew mp3 player. 

"If I can't git my player back I will kill u all!" - he yelled, shooting from his gun very depressive and missing every hit. Deathslinder was actualy on gud terms with da survivors, but he was also a big Ariana Grande fan. And since he can't listen 2 her nomo, he started his romance with Ace and spared only him.(homophones fuk u)  
Jake stared at Dethslinder very strange. "damn hez hot!" he thought to himself, and jumped to him, wrapping his arms around him.   
Then they started kissing and frenching while others were looking from da window!  
Felix fainted while he was repairing da generator. Dwight too. If Ace ever fount out wht happnd, Dethslinder will be called a cheater by all ppl and killers! And also dead by daylight (get it?)

"Yes! Now all girls from our campfire will stop calling me a hoe!" - Dwight smiled happily, and hugged Felix (cute), that was pale like deth. 

"Btw, who do 2 chose anyway? Traper, Wraith, Doctor, Ghostface, Michael, Blight, Oni or Hillbilly or Leatherface?? Who will b love of ur life?" - Elodie asked in a very exited way.

"Shut up! It's his secret!" - Felix shushed her, while trying to stand up from the ground where Dwight accidently pushed him. 

"Well, I don't really now yet...They all in luv with me, but I can't chose who is better!" - Dwight cried sadly.

"He will b with Wraith of course! I saw them doing it! While we were in da TRIAL!!" - Kate jumped thru the window, screaming. 

"No! It wil be Hillbilly cuz he gifted him so much flowers that I cant count!" - Jane peeked from the locker. 

"What the hell guys?" - Felix fainted again. All survivors started laughing at him. 

Then Michael Myers( shape ok?) came in and all this time he heard everything!!! 

"Dwight u r a real hoe!" - he cried....

**Author's Note:**

> c dis is betta story and itz 4 gothic ppl and romantic twilight fans!! (homophones git gud and fuk of)


End file.
